A Place To Call Home
by debora diskey
Summary: Usagi has gone Missing. Will Haruka and The Starlights find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumplings (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**The Past **

Looking, for eight very specific people. Or more correctly, eight very specific bodies. Two young women cried silently as they walked through the devastation that surrounded them. Devastation, which only a few hours before, had been a thriving kingdom. Both young women stood at about six foot three, one having short navy hair while the other had long silver hair. The first body they found was that of King Manias of Uranus. A select few had also known him to be, Sailor Uranus. However, thanks to an oracle, only he had ever known, that he and one other, were to be the last true gender-morphs. That the one other, would also be a species morph. After saying a few words over the fallen king, the long-haired girl lifted his lifeless body into her arms saying, "He will be the first." Both girls turned toward a time vortex, taking the kings body to be prepared for what would come next. It was several hours before they found the next to the last body. Surprisingly this one was still breathing, but the short-haired girl could tell, she would not live but a minute or two more. Almost as if she knew why they were there, the woman spoke her final words while being lifted into the long-haired girls' arms. "Thank you." The silver-haired girl replied sadly. "You're welcome, Queen Serenity."

Author Note:

As Always please be kind with any flames


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumpling's (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**The Present Prt. 1**

Exhausted and pissed tremendously, Tenou Haruka punched the wall of the hotel room she had rented so she could get some rest. Non-stop for the past two days, Haruka and her cousin and been searching for their princess. A princess, which had gone missing, two days after they had left. Haruka now cursed the series of races and musical performances in Holland that had lasted for three weeks. Haruka had only stopped to rest after nearly crashing her car from exhaustion. She and Michi would be no good to their princess if they wound up dead. Two days ago, because of weather related issues, their plane had landed an hour later than scheduled. Causing Haruka and Michi to be thirty minutes late for the senshi meeting, this had been scheduled before even leaving.

The things they had heard before making their presence known at the Jinja, had gotten Haruka so pissed, that four inner senshi **and a knight, **had found himself hospitalized before an hour had even passed. It seemed that because of her less than stellar grades, Usagis' parents had had their adoption of her overturned and had kicked her out with only the clothes on her back. The girl had gone to each of her supposed friends and Mamoru in turn seeking comfort and sanctuary, only to be turned away. Mamoru had turned the girl away because she had refused to sexually entertain him and his friends in exchange for a roof over her head. The girls had turned her away simply because they had not wanted to deal with the situation, had not wanted to do their jobs. This was protecting the princess from all threats to her well-being. Be they emotional or physical.

Had they stuck to only laughing about it, Haruka might have let them get away with only some major bruising when she had confronted them. However, they had done the unthinkable, taking advantage of the girls' distress; they had managed to steal the Ginzuishou. When Haruka had stormed into Rei's room, the girl had actually been using some enchantments in an attempt to force the crystal to serve only her. Uncaring of the small amount of blood on her knuckles, Haruka removed her fist from the hole she had created in wall, and shoved her hand into her jean pocket. Removing the golden locket that housed the crystal, she griped it tightly in her hand. "Hang on Koneko-chan, I promise we will find you." Haruka sat on the bed, praying they found the girl before it was too late. Haruka knew down to the last penny how much money the princess had in her possession at the time of the incident. Simply because, Haruka had been the one to give it to her, before leaving for Holland.

Before leaving, Haruka had purchased one of those pre-paid credit cards, and had given it to the princess, so Usagi could pay her bills for her while she was away. The princess had paid them all. Haruka knew this because she had gotten the instant text messages from the different companies showing that the bills had been paid. She'd paid them all, before Harukas' plane had even touched down. Which meant there had only been ten thousand yen left on the card when all was said and done? That amount would get Usagi food and lodging for almost two weeks if she were careful. Haruka upon leaving the Jinja, had called the service number for the card and found out the card had been empty for seven days. Which meant by now, her princess had been without a bed and food for nine days. Yes, they were magical beings; yes, they were sailor senshi and the princesses of their long dead mother planets. However, that did not change one simple fact. They were still human, and the human body could only go so long without food and water before the re-introduction of said things would kill a person quicker than the starvation would. Without the Ginzuishou in Usagi's possession, so she could use its magic to manufacture some form of shelter and food for herself, they were fast approaching the point of no return.

Coming to a decision Haruka laid the locket on the night-stand, before standing and crossing the room to where she had hung her blazer. Michi exited the bathroom and shower in time to see Haruka withdraw a silver star shaped object with white wings from the blazer. "You are calling them in; you are calling them back here aren't you." Haruka looked into deep ocean blue eyes that were red rimmed from exhaustion and tears, replying, "We have no choice Michi. We cannot do this on our own. With Pluto and Saturn staying in the city to keep an eye on **them**, we need the help." Before going back to Kinmoku a year ago, Kakyuu and the Starlights had pulled the Outer senshi aside and had given Haruka the star yell. Telling her that although they did not know what had set the feeling off. They were just sure that the others could no longer be trusted.

Kakyuu had assured Haruka that using the star yell would not push aside the power of her mother planet. Only enhance it to the point, that for the period of forty-eight hours, she would become a star senshi. That if she used it, the starlights would know no matter where they were and that within a few minutes, an hour at most. Seiya and the others would show themselves wherever she was. Knowing, the possible repercussions of transforming when this exhausted, Michi watched with worried eyes as Haruka lifted the star yell and shouted. "Wind Star Power!" Moments later Michi was not looking at Sailor Uranus, but at Sailor Star Wind. Michi was there to grab her cousin when she nearly collapsed. As Michi helped her into bed and covered her with a blanket. Star Winds words were stilted and slurred as if severely drunk; instead of just struggling to keep her eyes open. "Pr…Promise me Mi…Michi. Stay awake, le…let them know, why." Star Wind succumbed to her exhaustion before Michi could even reply.

In an attempt to stay awake, Michi turned on the rooms TV. Turning the channels until she found one of those annoying, soul sucking, attention grabbing and keeping game shows Haruka loved. She sneered lightly, "Oh goody, _Let's Make a Deal_, if this bullshit doesn't keep me awake then nothing will." Nevertheless, just to be on the safe side Michi got out the small microphone she had bought and plugged it into her laptop. She then dictated into it the events of the past days up to this moment. When she was done, she used a piece of the hotels stationary, writing on it her password and which audio file to open. An hour later, Sailor Star Maker was carrying the ocean senshi to bed, while Star Healer used her skills as an expert hacker, to hack into the card company's mainframe to find where the card had been last used. From that point, the three of them would begin their search for the Moon Princess.

Both Maker and Fighter rushed to the other woman's side and looked over her shoulders when she let out a yell of success. Pointing to the screen, she showed them the locator flags on the street map she had pulled up. The only thing about the final location that truly bugged them. Was the fact it was one of those pay by the hour hotels just inside Tokyo's' red light district. Star Fighter and Star Healer let out a string of curses that would have made Haruka proud, if she were awake enough to hear them. Tuning out the foul language of her sisters, Star Maker put her brain to work. After studying the locator flags a few moments a pattern began to emerge.

Back-handing Fighter in the stomach and smacking Healer on the head, she gained their attention. Showing them the pattern, she said. "If she continued her path even after the money ran out, she should have found herself at Haruka's mansion in Hokkaido four days ago." Healer cursed. "Why the hell didn't she just take a taxi or bus straight there when she was kicked out and they turned her away? Haruka wouldn't have cared about a broken window, not if it meant Usagi was safe and had food to eat." Fighter shook her head. "Healer with the state of mind she must be in I doubt she even thought of that. She would be focused on surviving long enough to even get there. Especially once she discovered the Ginzuishou was gone."

Reaching past her baby sister Star Fighter closed the laptop before continuing. "Healer, I hate to say this, but because of your hair color, you won't blend into that part of town as easily as Maker and I could. I want you to teleport to Hokkaido, go over that town and Haruka's property inside and out with a fine tooth-comb. If you find her anywhere near the place, get her into that mansion before even bothering to contact us. Maker and I will start at the hotel and work our way towards you." Once Healer teleported out of the room, Fighter and Maker paused to study Star Wind. The woman was so exhausted her emotional barriers had fallen away. Making it so, that even as she slept, tears leaked past closed forest green eyes. Leaning over Star Fighter pulled the covers a little higher on the other woman's shoulders. Honored the other woman had set aside the mistrust she had felt for them, and had called on them for help, Star Fighter said. "Sleep well Haruka. I promise we'll find your Koneko-chan for you." Locking and closing the door softly behind them, **Seiya** and **Taiki** left the room.

Working her way in a circular pattern towards Haruka's place and using the business rooftops for cover. Star Healer had been looking for Usagi for over three hours when she stopped suddenly because of feeling faint traces of the girls energy signal. The signal was weak, but it was there. She was somewhere close by. Looking towards where the Moon should be, she said. "Queen Serenity, if you can somehow hear me. Help me find your daughter." Almost as if the deceased Queen had heard the plea, a shaft on moonlight suddenly highlighted an area only six blocks away. She thanked the queen and at the same time. Prayed the wrong people did not see it. As moonlight seen during daylight hours, would surely cause a riot.

Healer found the girl in an alley sleeping behind a trash dumpster. Usagis' clothes were torn and covered in dirt, and her body was not in much better shape. Like her clothes, Usagi was covered in the alleys filth, and she stank as if she had not been able to bathe in at least a week. While Healer lifted, the girl who was drastic pounds lighter than she should have been into her arms. She prayed the dried and wet blood on the girls' thighs was menstrual blood. She prayed hard that the blood had not come from being raped. When Healer got to the mansion a few minutes later, she did not even bother with looking for a hidden key. She just kicked the front door off its hinges and strode inside. Laying the girl on the sofa, she tapped the star shaped ear-piece she wore activating the attached microphone. "I found her. Go wake up Neptune and Star Wind. Tell them to get the Ginzuishou here as fast as they can. She won't last much longer without it." Star Healer winced in pain when she started to step forward. "And bring me a couple of ace bandages. I think I sprained my ankle kicking the damn door off its hinges."

When Star Wind teleported into her home moments later she smacked Star Healer on the back of her head. Not because she was sitting on the coffee table in front of the sofa. A definite social faux pas. However, because she was trying to remove her boot from her injured foot. "Don't even think about trying to remove that damn boot before I get some medical help here for the two of you." When Star Wind picked up the phone from a side table Healer said. "Before you even dial that phone tell me who you are calling and if they can be trusted?" The taller woman replied. "Yes they can be trusted. Moreover, it is my parents. My dad is a general practitioner and mom is a bone specialist." While she waited for the phone to be answered Star Wind knelt next to the sofa and started to softly stroke golden blonde hair encrusted with dried mud. Someone she had not expected to be home this early in the day answered the phone.

"Skye why the hell aren't you in school? Were you suspended again? Never mind, put mom or dad on, I have an emergency here." The tom-boy was silent only a moment or two before she started speaking again. "Dad I need you to come over as soon as you can. My friend Usagi is here and she's in really bad shape." After telling her father of the petite woman's condition and the events that had led up to it she said. "Daddy bring a rape kit with you, we may need it. Bring mom too, another friend got hurt kicking my door in so they could get inside." Star Fighter was wary of the grin that graced Star Winds lips moments after she teleported into the room. "Bring nut-bucket with you too. Tell her I have a special surprise for her."

After hanging up the phone, Star Wind laid Usagis' locket on her chest and lifted the girl in her arms. Rubbing her cheek against the girls' forehead, she said. "Come on Koneko-chan, I am going to put you to bed." After putting Usagi to bed in her own room, Star Wind stripped off the leather fuku before putting on some comfortable sweatpants and a green and gold Notre Dame hoodie. Just because she was trapped in senshi form for a couple days, it didn't mean she was going to keep the outfit on. Even though she loved how it looked on her. Thirty minutes later Star Fighter was still reeling over Haruka's clothing choice when home. When an eight-year-old version of her bounded across the busted door and ran right into the tom-boys legs. Picking the girl up under hers arms, Haruka swung the girl up and settled the child on her hip. "What's the scoop kid?" The child replied. "Skye got suspended again because he called his teacher a crack ho' and told her to go fuck herself. Ruka what's a crack ho'? What does fuck mean?" Haruka's brother went to one of those year round private schools.

Haruka was saved from answering the child when she finally took notice of the starlights. After getting out of her elder sisters hold, she walked right up to Star Fighter and kicked her hard. "Stop flirting with Sailor Moon! Can't you tell you're making Sailor Uranus mad." It took all of Star Fighters will power to suppress a scream of pain. However, Star Healer could not stop roaring with laughter. Laughter that stopped when she saw Harukas' father. The man was not much taller than the average twelve year old. Harukas' mother however, matched her eldest daughters' height. Corrine after greeting her child knelt down in front of Healer and removed her boot. Gauging the young woman's pain level by flexing the foot. So her youngest could not hear, Corrine said softly, "I must say, I like your outfit better than my daughters. That mini skirt just does not send the same message this leather does."

Leaving Healer in her mothers care Haruka followed her father to her room. Hand on the knob he said, "Haruka you do not need to come in. You know I will take care of her." Haruka replied, "I know dad. However, until the Ginzuishou's link with her is strong again. It might react blindly, thinking you are a threat. With me there, it will leave you alone. Hell I am still surprised it did not react when they took it from her." The man chuckled. "Are you so sure it did not Haruka? If I remember correctly. Two nights ago I treated five people at the emergency room with burnt hands. While your mother set their broken bones."

After a pelvic exam determined Usagi had indeed been raped, but that the blood was just her menstrual cycle, Moribito changed the sheets on his daughters' bed while Haruka bathed the girl. It was not until she started washing her princesses hair, that Haruka had noticed it was not up in odangos' and drastically shorter than it had been. A wig makers shop was not too far from that last hotel. Usagi must have had it cut for food money. Though already sick at heart over the way her princess had been treated, Harukas' heart broke a little more as she reached under the bathroom sink after drying off her princess. Gently taking care of a particular feminine need for her unconscious princess, she swore, "They will pay for this Koneko, I swear to it." Once the tampon was in place Haruka put one of Michi's' flannel night-gowns on Usagi before carrying her back to bed.

As he finished his exam of the girl Moribito asked where Michi was. Replying Haruka told him. "She and Taiki have gone shopping to get Usagi some clothes. What I just put in the trash is what she's been wearing for three weeks." The string of profanity that burst past her fathers lips didn't surprise the girl. He was a champion at cursing. He could make a statue blush. Hell most of the salty language she knew, was learned from listening to her father.

Haruka laughed when her fathers' eyes doubled in surprise to his question about Usagis' normal eating habits. "Dear Kami, I know sumo wrestlers who don't eat that much! Once she wakes up, you can give her clear liquids only for the first two days. After that only let her have about a fourth of what she normally eats for about a week. Then just gradually increase the amounts of food. After about a month she should be safely back to her normal habits. But absolutely no products high in sugar for that entire month. In her weakened state it could cause diabetes to set in." Though Haruka had always been glad she had broken protocol and told her parents the secrets of the senshi, in-case there was ever a need for medical intervention. It still surprised her when her father looked at the girl who was five foot two to his four foot nine and said. "How anyone can be mean and hate-full to someone as tiny and sweet as her I'll never understand. I hope if she restores The Moon Kingdom, that I still live when she does. So I can be the first to bend knee to her in thanks, for all you guys have gone through to keep this world safe." Once her parents and sister left, Haruka inspected the damage to her door.

The door was cracked yes, but the crack did not go clear through and the hinges were still intact. If she changed the placement of them just a little the door could be used until she replaced it. When Haruka got out the tools she needed to make the temporary repairs Seiya took them from her. "You go sit with Usagi until she wakes up. I will take care of the door." Haruka did not argue as four hours of sleep will only go so far. It would not hurt to finish her sleep. Since it was doubt-full Usagi would wake up for another couple hours.

Haruka had been awake for about thirty minutes reading, when Usagi finally stirred. Her lips quirked up in a half smile, when Usagi, still more asleep than awake, got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. The girl was halfway back across the room when she realized what she had just done. Realized, that she wasn't hiding out behind a dumpster, was wearing a warm flannel nightgown and was in someone's home. "Welcome home, Koneko-chan." Haruka could clearly see the fear that she was dreaming, in Usagis' eyes when the girl slowly turned to face her. Setting aside her reading glasses and book, she stood, taking the petite woman into her arms. "I promise, you are not dreaming Koneko-chan. We worried ourselves sick about you. The true senshi that is, the Starlights and Outer Soldiers."

With perhaps the exception of Seiya, Haruka knew her princess better than anyone. Usagi wanted proof but was too polite to ask for it. Haruka could see it. "For proof this is not a dream I am going to tell you something. I won't repeat anything that both you and I talked of, as that could be considered part of a dream. So I am going to tell you something only the outer senshi and starlights know. Something you didn't tell us about, but we know just the same. The only way you could bring Hotaru back as a baby after she helped you destroy Pharoh 90 and the Tau nebula. Was to take her life essence into yourself, then use the Ginzuishou to accelerate the gestation process. There may be only a four year age separation between the two of you, thanks to the rapid aging she went through. However, it does not change one simple fact. Hotaru is your child and the rightful heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Ginzuishou. Chibi-usa never truly was. And can never be."

Once she had put the princess back to bed, with some pillows to prop her up so she could eat the lunch Michi was making, Haruka continued. "What I don't get. Is why the hell did you weaken yourself by continuing to maintain the illusion of the Crystal Tokyo they knew of, and allowing her to continue to exist on borrowed time? We would have beaten Galaxia much sooner if you hadn't." Usagi looked away from her friend and secret crush. "Because I was afraid. Not since the days of Selene, has a Lunarian royal been able to have more than one child. I was afraid everyone would hate me for saving Hotaru at the cost of Chibi-usa." Haruka sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Koneko, yes I am upset that you weakened yourself and put us and yourself at risk like that, but I don't hate you for it. Hotaru is the senshi of darkness just as you are the senshi of light. Two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other for very long. Light and dark need each other for their very survival. You did the only thing you could to maintain the proper balance."

Standing the woman laughed. "The truth is you did this world and me a favor taking her out of it. You saved the world from the destruction she would have wrought as a grown woman, and kept me from ripping off her head and using it for a soccer ball. You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that to that pink-haired piece of shit. So again, thank you Koneko, for saving me the trouble." The ruler of wind and sky laughed, when Usagis' stomach announced it was high time for lunch. Haruka tweaked the nose of her princess. "Behave and I will be right back with your lunch Koneko." The young woman's lunch turned out to be egg drop soup with a glass of orange juice. It wasn't until the older girl had taken the empty dishes back to the kitchen, that Usagi had realized that several times Haruka had dropped the honorific from her nickname.

Usagi could recall perfectly the only other time Haruka had done such a thing. It had been a couple weeks after they first met. They had met up accidentally at the reflecting pond in the park. Usagi had screwed up her meager courage and asked Haruka if she was a guy or girl. Haruka had taken her hand and replied, "Guy or girl, is that really so important Koneko?" Haruka had then started to lean in as if she was going to kiss her. But the maybe, almost kiss, had been interrupted by Mamoru. When Haruka returned to tell her princess she was going into Tokyo to run some errands Usagi asked if she could go along. "Are you sure you feel up to it Koneko?" Usagi nodded her head then patted an empty space on the bed inviting the older girl to sit. Deciding not to call the girl out directly about the dropped honorific Usagi again screwed up her courage. "Haruka-san a couple weeks after we first met I asked you a question. You replied with a question of your own. If it is okay I would like to give you the answer I should have given you that night."

Haruka held her breath wondering what her princess would say or do. She knew her own secret dreams were about to either be dashed against the rocks, or given wings of hope. The princess then leaned up and gently claimed the taller woman's lips. The kiss was not anything truly sensual. But it answered a question and gave hope to the older girls' heart. When Usagi pulled away, Haruka hugged the girl as tightly as the girls' lithe frame would let her. Kissing the top of the girls head Haruka told her. "Thank you Koneko, I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen." When they left thirty minutes later it did not escape the notice of Michi and the starlights that the girls were holding hands. However, none chose to call them on it. For one, it was a well known fact, that the fuse on Harukas temper, was shorter than a quarter inch fuse on a keg of dynamite. The other, none of them wanted to embarrass the Moon Princess.

Their first stop when they hit town actually had Usagi laughing. As it turned out this was not the first time the door had been sent flying off its hinges. Haruka had not even had a chance to open her mouth at the lumberyard were she had gone to order a new door. Upon seeing the woman and the look on her face, the elderly owner had groaned. "Damn it Haruka, are you ever going to stop taking out your temper on that poor door?" This makes the third one this year!" Not wanting to tell the truth about the new incident Haruka quipped. "When the house stops holding my car keys hostage, I will stop kicking its face in." The man shot back. "Well if you would be smart enough to leave the damn keys in your pocket were they belong you would not have a problem!" When the man promised, he would deliver the new door the next day Haruka told him. "I finally finished the last of the restoration work; bring all your furniture catalogs with you." Because of senshi business, Michi and Haruka had been doing the restoration on the old mansion themselves. A mansion, which during the 1880's had originally been a hotel.

As Michi had only bought the basics, their next stop was the mall so Usagi could replenish her wardrobe, and get some new school uniforms. As the fall term would be starting up in four weeks. When Haruka caught Usagi for a fourth time looking at price tags before she decided on something, she growled. "Koneko, if I catch you looking at one more price tag, I will not treat you to a large sprite at the arcade." Faced with not being able to have her favorite drink Usagi caved quickly and stopped checking the tags. Usagis' warm reception at the arcade told Haruka the girl still had at-least one friend she could count on. When Andrew asked where Usagi had been hiding out the past few weeks, Haruka told him the ugly truth. The young man was incensed. "Usagi, you should have come to me. I would have let you stay until Haruka got home." The girl replied. "He is your friend Andrew; I did not want to put you in the middle of it." They were not there at three that afternoon, to see Andrew throw out four young women and their male companion, telling them never to return.

Author Note:

I do hope you like how I gave Haruka the temporary transformation of Sailor Star Wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumplings (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**The Present Prt. 2**

Over the next couple weeks, as they were staying with her now too. Haruka learned more about the starlights than she ever thought she would. Yaten and Taiki were the only ones that had actually been born a Kou. Seiya had been adopted by Yaten's and Taiki's parents after Seiya's parents had been killed in a mining accident when she was just a baby. She had also learned why Seiya had started flirting with Usagi to begin with. The brunette warrior had told her she had noted several subtle things Haruka had said or done that had given away her true feelings for the princess. Seiya had really just been trying to pull the cork out of the bottle so to speak and force the taciturn blonde into admitting her feelings. Taiki had always had the hots for Setsuna, and Yaten, though she knew the thirteen year old was still too young yet, had a soft spot for Hotaru.

She also discovered how stubborn her tiny lover could be if she truly wanted to. Haruka had been all in favor of roasting, toasting, frying and barbecuing the traitors on an open pit, **AFTER**, she slit their throats. But Usagi wouldn't stand for it. Only the fact that Usagi had threatened to sleep in another room had shut the tallest senshi up. Of-course, Usagis' new found courage took a major hit about a month after school started back up. The girls for the most part had ignored Usagi at school, until it had become public knowledge that she was dating and living with Haruka. Then the taunts started back up. Ignorant dyke being the most polite of the words thrown at the girl. Even that Usagi could have ignored. But then things got physical. Usagi had been half way down a short flight off stairs when Makoto had tripped her. Of the witnesses, only Miss Haruna knew the supposed accident had not been one. Having been briefed about Usagis' situation by the girls' girlfriend she called the mansion, after taking Usagi to the nurses' office.

Thankfully Haruka was in Okinawa for a race and that it was Taiki that showed up to take the girl home. The school would not still be standing if Haruka had been the one to show up, as she would have demolished it just to get to them. At about a block away from Mamoru's apartment Usagi had her friend pull over. "Taiki, how good are you at breaking and entering and safe cracking?" The chestnut-haired beauty smirked. "So good that no-one would even know that I had been there. Why do you want to know?" Her new princess sighed. "Never tell Haruka I said she was right. But we are at least going to have to take away their blessings as sailor senshi. However I can't do that until I have found suitable replacements."

"There is a safe behind a painting of Einstein, in Mamoru's apartment. You will find the life crystals of the four generals in there. Mamoru will not be home for at-least two hours. Go get those life crystals please." Taiki had only one question. "What about Mamoru's replacement?" Usagi replied. "The power of Earth will be given back to who it truly belongs too, Queen Beryl. She asked me not to tell them about healing her instead of killing her, as they wanted. She has been hiding out in Russia, as an English language teacher. I just hope she does not get upset that I am calling her back into service." Getting out of the car Taiki shut its door. "Take the car to the arcade; I will meet you there in thirty minutes. Order me my usual." When Andrew saw his friend come in, he grinned. "Hey Usagi where is your entourage?" Usagi giggled at the reference to Haruka and the others. "Haruka is in Okinawa, but Taiki will be here soon. Could we have our usual please?" The boy groaned. "You two really need to start watching your cholesterol. Five triple decker cheese-burgers, home fries and two sprites coming right up." Three of those cheese-burgers, were for Usagi. Usagi had only been at the arcade a few minutes, when Harukas' sister Pam, a.k.a nut-bucket, came in dragging behind her a pretty red head with violet red eyes. Usagi got up screeching in delight when she saw the woman.

"Beryl-sama! I was just thinking about you. When did you get back?" The Queen of Elision replied. "Last night." She then put her hands over Pam's ears. "Haruka called me last week and told me what was going on. I decided I was needed here more. How good is this little one at keeping secrets?" Usagi replied. "Very, very good. Unless it concerns her brother, she has fun getting him into trouble with Haruka." Chuckling Beryl removed her hands. "Typical siblings then." The little one in question said. "Starting tomorrow Beryl-sama is my new teacher. Usagi, will you share your lunch with me? I forgot my lunch money at home." Usagi looked down into pleading brown eyes. "Only, if you promise not to forget your money any more. I might not always be here during your free period."

If Usagi had not already described the woman, Taiki would have hesitated to join her at the table when she showed up about fifteen minutes later. Tossing a black velvet bag onto the table she said. "The combination was so pathetically easy to figure out; a toddler could have done it. The idiot matched it to the day **she** should have been born." Usagi understood the reference to Chibi-usa. Though they knew they could trust the child, their words were kept to general subjects until Beryl returned from taking the child back to school. Once lunch had been eaten, the three women went to the mansion so they could talk in total privacy.

At the mansion they all gathered around the dining room table where Usagi emptied the pouch onto the table. She was shocked to see the golden crystal tumble out along with the life crystals of the generals. "Taiki how the hell did you get hold of this? We should have had to confront Mamoru directly to get our hands on it." Popping the top on a bottle of Bud-lite she joined the others. "Truthfully Usagi, I damn near pissed myself when a winged unicorn showed itself in his apartment and presented me with that. One that turned into a human, I might add. I thought the Pegicorns were just a myth. He told me to give it back to his sister if she still lived." Michi and the starlights were surprised to see tears spill softly down Beryl's cheeks as she gently reached out and touched the crystal. "Usagi please tell me I am not dreaming. Please tell me Helios still lives." Usagi turned soft blue eyes to her older friend. "It is not a dream Beryl-sama. He lives and he misses you. If you willingly take that crystal and the power of earth back into your heart. He will sense you again. Your link with him will be strong once more."

The moment Beryl took the crystal into her hand, she transformed into Sailor Earth. A senshi that had been missing from their group for over a thousand years. Her body suit and boots were white like the Usagi's, but her skirt and collar was a tie-dye mix of browns, greens and gold. In her hand was a staff similar to Usagi's Moon Tier and Pluto's time key. However, instead of a giant ruby or garnet orb, the golden crystal rested atop of it. They were all so focused on the revived Sailor Earth none of them had heard the door open and close. Usagi was the only one that squeaked in surprise though when someone said. "It is about damn time you listened to me on this subject Koneko." Taking note of the bruises on her lover's legs, and filing the info away for later Haruka leaned over the table and picked up the life crystal of Zoiycite, while stealing a drink of Taiki's beer. "I've missed having this chick around. She was the best sparing partner I ever had. When are we going to resurrect them Koneko?" Usagi groaned over the mischief that graced her loves eyes. "As soon as Hotaru comes home from school for the weekend." Hotaru boarded at the newly rebuilt Mugen Gakuen and came home for the weekends.

Long used to Pluto popping in and out at odd times they didn't even flinch, when the oldest of them teleported into the room. "Though I do agree princess that they will be suitable replacements. It doesn't change the fact, until you are eighteen in a year's time, or fully in your power as Cosmos, you can't perform a sealing and transference ceremony." Haruka liked it when the normally taciturn woman smirked. Pluto had a plan. "Unless of course I break a rule you yourself set down when the Moon Kingdom still existed. This means I could take you briefly into the future. To the exact moment you turn eighteen. So you can receive your birthright. Then bring you back here. You would always have to pretend to outsiders to be a year younger than what you actually are. But it won't change the fact you will be our queen and ruler of all the galaxies." When Usagi started to open her mouth Pluto interrupted her. "Be careful with your answer princess. With you at the age you are now and with Sailor Uranus as your second in command. An appointment made by your mother herself. I would truly only need Haruka's permission to break this rule."

Though Usagi had intended to agree to the plan, it still stung a bit Pluto was basically taking away her right to say yes or no. It stung because she just knew, Haruka would say yes in a heart beat. Yes, Usagi loved her dearly. But it did not change the fact the woman could be a little over zealous in protecting her. "I was only going to ask if we should do it now, or wait until after Saturn had resurrected the generals." Pluto replied. "Before, as you have to be fully in yourself, so they will truly know who they serve if they accept their new course in life." Haruka knew the moment Usagi's eyes turned silver and she shifted from her earth form to that of the princess, Pluto had chose her words wrong. Nothing pissed the princess form of her lover off quicker than the knights and senshi being referred to as servants. Standing and slapping the oak table Princess Serenity hissed.

"Let's get this damn cat straight out of the bag Pluto. If you ever again refer to yourself or any of the others as a servant again. I will take that damn time key, shove it up your ass then flip it sideways. I have always counted you and the others as friends, as family. Even when I was fighting the generals, even after I was forced to kill them and seal their souls in those crystals. I felt the same about them as I do the rest of you. Are we clear on that?!" Pluto nodded, "Very clear princess." But the princess wasn't done yet. She grabbed Haruka by the collar of her racing suit and pulled her close. After kissing her hard she said. "And you, stop being so damn gentle with me. I won't break you know." She then preceded Pluto into the time vortex. Haruka was still smirking when the vortex closed. "I think I am going to have to find a way to keep her mad. I like a pissed off princess." Michi just groaned at the lecherous smirk on her cousins' face.

When the vortex reopened moments later, they all felt the power Usagi now wielded before they even saw her. When they saw her, they started to go to one knee out of respect for who she now was. Sailor Cosmos, the queen of all the galaxies. "If the lot of you even thinks of bending knee to me, I will tear into you, quicker than the wind Sailor Uranus commands." Haruka smirked and rose to a standing position. "I was just taking a peak under that new skirt Koneko-chan. It's the shortest one yet." Cosmos reached up and smacked her love upside the head. "Damn Pervert." Haruka got distracted from looking at her loves barely covered rear when her cell phone chirped. She had a frown on her face when she flipped it open as her ring-tones were each assigned to a different person. The chirping meant it was Hotaru calling. After a few moments of silence she said. "We will see you in a few minutes." Closing the cell she told them. "That was Hotaru. She is on her way home. They are closing Mugen Gakuen for the next two weeks. It seems an upper class-man had brought in some hissing cock-roaches he had raised and they got loose. They won't be opening back up until they are sure every last one is dead."

They had expected to wait thirty or forty minutes for Hotaru, so everyone was surprised to see Saturn teleport into the mansion. That part itself had not surprised them though as she had been known to do that from time to time. However, this time, two to each side of her, four women who looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties flanked her. Two of the women were obvious identical twins. They were wearing skintight red leather pants. Black leather boots that came to their knees with a four inch spiked heel. In addition, black leather corset like tops. Their raven hair came to their knees, and both girls had eyes so deep a brown they almost looked black. The third girl who was dressed the same as the others had ankle length raven hair and crimson red eyes. The fourth girl had hip length white hair, navy eyes, and while dressed just like the others, her entire ensemble, was completely white. The only give away that they were senshi as well was the golden tiara's on their foreheads.

Stepping in front of Cosmos, Uranus glared at her adopted daughter. "Sailor Saturn! Just what the hell do you think you are doing, bringing strangers here?" Saturn just smiled that mysterious smile of hers. "Don't get your panties, not that you wear any, when you're not on the rag, into a twist papa." Gesturing to the two on her right she said. "These two, during the Silver Millennium, were the Queens spies." She then gestured to the twins. "While these two were mine. It is because Sailor Cosmos is active that they were finally able to return to their true forms. Maybe once they introduce themselves. You will know who and what they once were."

The white haired girl stepped forward first. "I am Sailor Artemis, Chancellor to the throne of the Moon and personal aid and spy for Queen Serenity." The crimson eyed girl was next. "I am Sailor Luna, Chancellor to the throne of the Moon and personal aid and spy for Queen Serenity." The slightly taller of the twins was next. "I am Sailor Phobos, Chancellor to the throne of Saturn and personal aid and spy for Princess Hotaru." The last girl said. "I am Sailor Deimos, Chancellor to the throne of Saturn and personal aid and spy for Princess Hotaru." Michi was the first to catch on. "Luna you are so pretty as a human, and you Artemis, why was your cat form male?" Sailor Artemis replied. "That is because I am the rarest of all shape shifters. I am also a gender morph. When I shift to my cat form I become a male."

Sailor Luna, who had kept her hands behind her back thus far, cleared her throat. "Biology lessons aside, the four of us must return to the Jinja, if we are to complete our task with any degree of success." She then brought her hands forwards. Raising them to her face, she kissed a small grey bundle. "Momma loves you Diana." She then entrusted the precious bundle of fur to Star Healer before returning to her cat form. Before following her commrads out the open patio door, Luna said. "Wish us luck minna." Cosmos whispered. "Good luck, Luna."

Both as Hotaru and Saturn, the senshi of destruction and rebirth has never been one to waste time. With just a flick of her wrist, she called the life crystals to her. "We must hurry, if mother changing to Cosmos affected them from clear across town, you know **they** felt it as well. The sacred fire being what it is, is not capable of deceit. They will know and try to stop us if we do not do this before they can reach the Jinja. I just hope Luna and the others are able to slow them down." She then lifted both hands above her head calling forth her scythe. Leaning her head back she started to hum a haunting melody. One that spoke not just of death, but also of rebirth. When she finished she swung the scythe, and as its blade seemed to pass right through the crystals, she shouted. "Death Reborn Evolution!"

The light that came with the release of power was almost blinding in its intensity. However, when it faded, they were not looking at life crystals, but at the generals themselves. Nephrite was the first to open his eyes. He remembered clearly the things he had done while under the control of the Negaverse. When he saw Cosmos he dropped to his knees, even as tears gathered in his chocolate brown eyes. "If there is anything we can do to make up for the wrongs we have committed against you Serenity-hime, just name it and we will do it." Cosmos replied. "First you can stand, before I box yours ears for bending knee to me." When he complied she told them what their younger sisters had done, and what they had planned to do about it. When they opened their mouths to accept their new duties, Cosmos held up a finger at the males and said. "Think carefully before you say yay or nay. For you should know by now if you don't already, that you'll become women in a transformed state."

Kunzite shrugged his shoulders. "Hey it's no big deal. If I remember correctly, Princess Haruka's father wasn't much to look at as a man. However, when he henshined, he was stunning as a woman." With a bit of pretend reluctance, he added. "Her mother, Queen Marissa however, was as mean as she was ugly. I don't know what he ever saw in her. " Though he was good through and through, when not being controlled by an evil force. Jaedite was still just a bit of a lech. Reaching out he touched Star Fighters throat with a finger tip, and slowly trailed it down to a breast. "And just who might you be beautiful lady?" Fighter grabbed the offending wrist with one hand, while grasping his balls tightly with the other. "I am the one who is going to rip off your balls if you touch me again. Are we clear on that?" When he gave a nod of understanding Star Fighter released him. "Good boy. Now for future reference, I am a pink taco for breakfast type of lady." As the others were busy taking their proper places, only Nephrite noticed the lust filled looks that briefly passed between Star Fighter and Zoiycite. He highly suspected that if those two ever got down to the business of heating up the sheets, there would be a battle for dominance in the bedroom. He suspected Star Fighter was used to having control in the bedroom and liked it that way. Zoiycite was the same way though with her lovers. It would be interesting to see who won. Of course, if he was to judge by her fuku alone, he **HIGHLY** suspected it would be Star Fighter who would win **THAT** battle.

Having already had her power blessing returned to her, only Beryl didn't join those who had formed a semi-circle in front of Lady Cosmos. As it was the position of the Earth to remain neutral in such things. She watched as if by silent consensus each group chose who would speak for the others. When the Ginzuishou was brought forth, Saturn was the first to speak. Reaching out to lightly touch the shimmering jewel she said. "Hino Rei of Mars, Kino Makoto of Jupiter, Aino Minako of Venus and Mizuno Ami of Mercury, has betrayed Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity of the Moon. We the Outer Soldiers of the Galactic Star System, and protectors of Lady Cosmos, ask in the name of Selene. That their blessings as senshi be removed and given to their siblings, in the hopes that honor can be restored to their royal houses."

Star Maker was the next to lay her hand over the Ginzuishou. "We the Sailor Soldiers of the Stars and protectors of Lady Cosmos, ask too that the blessings of the aforementioned women be removed and given to their siblings. We feel this to be a just punishment for having betrayed the Tsuki no Hime." Kunzite was the next to lay his hand upon the crystal. "It is with a heavy heart, that we too, the elder siblings of the aforementioned women ask that their blessings be removed as punishment for their crimes against the Tsuki no Hime. We also ask that we be allowed to take those blessing onto ourselves, not because we have always coveted the power they commanded. We ask it in the hope that by doing so, we can in some way, make up for our own misdeeds."

They all followed the example of Sailor Cosmos by stepping back a couple paces, when she released the crystal so it could float freely in front of them. "I Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and the Tsuki no Hime of the Moon Kingdom. Granddaughter to the great Selene, whose soul rests within the Ginzuishou. Have heard the requests of the Outer Soldiers, the stars, and the requests of Kino Nephrite of Jupiter, Aino Kunzite of Venus, Mizuno Zoiycite of Mercury and Hino Jaedite of Mars. To quote the words of Prince Kunzite, it is with a heavy heart, that I grant those requests. COSMIC MOON POWER!"

Across town at the jinja an elderly monk watched from beside the sacred fire as four young women collapsed to their knees before crossing the rooms' threshold. He watched sadly as their bodies began to glow softly and they clutched their chests in pain when the glow ceased. Thanks to the sacred fire he had known since he was a young man just starting this life, who he himself had once been, and the things that were to come. Having once been the King of Mars, it broke his heart to know his granddaughter had once again betrayed the princess, and that this time she and Mamoru hadn't been alone in their actions. Even though it had been a ruse for the evil schemes of the Negaverse, it had pleased him greatly to see Jaedite at the jinja that one time. Though Jaedite had been controlled by an evil force at the time, it had given David Hino hope that things would turn out different this time. And, in a way they had. That her blessings had finally been removed told the monk Jaedite was alive and well and would be returning to the fold. That he would be coming home. He was glad of one other thing as well. He was glad that Rei would never remember she had once had a brother in him.

Standing and crossing the room he blocked their entrance. "You girls are no longer welcome to this sacred room. Chad and I will have a new apprentice before nightfall. Go to your room and study Rei, so you can receive high marks so you that may get a good job later. For once you graduate; you will no longer be welcome here." When the two birds and cats at his side shifted not just to human form but senshi as well, the girls knew their supposed allies had been playing the role of double agents. Each of them was holding up their magical weapon of choice, but it was Sailor Phobos who spoke. "You need to do as he said Rei, now! And you three need to leave this property. If you don't, we will kill you all for treason, the orders of Sailor Cosmos/Princess Serenity be damned!"

When the transference ceremony was complete, Cosmos opened her eyes. The sight before them instantly brought shock and laughter. Shock, because the three males made truly beautiful women in their senshi forms. Laughter, because Mars and Jupiter kept poking at their new ample breasts, and tripping over their own feet from not having walked in heels before. While the new Venus seemed a natural at it. It was almost as if Kunzite had had plenty of practice at walking in four inch spiked heels. The silver eyes of Cosmos narrowed in suspicion when she noticed the crayon pink barbed-wire tattoo that wrapped around the upper left arm of Venus. A suspicion that was confirmed, when the white haired Venusian did a pirouette and said. "God damn this body is great! Finally, I'm a girl!"

As always, Pluto's smile was secretive, as if she knew something the others did not, and, once again she did. "The Ginzuishou has been known to grant the secret wishes of the senshi from time to time. Why don't you try returning to your non senshi form to see what happens." When Kunzite did as suggested and let the power return from whence it came, she remained, a woman. Punching the air in victory Kunzite spun on her heel and headed towards the door. "Ja ne minna! I've got a wardrobe to build!" Groaning Zoiycite shifted back to her normal form. "I better go with her. With her being color blind, I shudder to think what color combinations she will come up with." At the door Zoiycite paused. Almost as if she knew it would please her princess, she called the other girl by her earth name, not her senshi or princess one. "Thank you Usagi, I promise, this time we won't let you down." In the next instant she was out the door chasing after her best friend.

Authhor Note:

I always liked the generals so I brought them back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumplings (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**The Present Prt. 3**

Haruka carefully watched her lover the rest of the day. While the ceremony had been draining on her physically, as Usagi had been forced to perform it before the power could fully take root in her soul that is not had her worried. She knew that Usagi had not realized just yet, that the dreams the girl had once harbored for herself were now gone. Usagi had had two very simple yet honorable dreams. The first, she had wanted to go to college and learn to be a proper writer so she could write children's books. The other, before destiny forced her to take the throne as Neo Queen Serenity, she had wanted to have her own small dance studio so she could teach the children dances that had been popular to her mothers time of rule. Haruka knew it would devastate the girl when she realized, that she would now have to choose between either restoring the Silver Alliance now, or, placing the Earth in a thousand year sleep state. If the Alliance was chosen it would mean asking her guardians to give up any dreams of their own to follow her back to the moon. If she chose the other, it would mean a mass funeral for the countless numbers who would not survive the great sleep.

Haruka would gladly support whichever choice her Koneko made. She just wished the final and third option was still open to them. She wished Usagi was not the only living full-blooded Lunarian royal. Because if she wasn't, while still retaining the power of Eternal Sailor Moon, she could give up her power as Sailor Cosmos to the other thus maintaining the proper balance of things. As Cosmos was meant to travel alone among the stars, not remain locked to either the moon or earth. But because the cosmic power was reborn here, it would be tied here, thus upsetting the natural balance of elemental power here. If the third option was still open to them, the earth would not go to war with itself thus eliminating the need for the great sleep, and the senshi could still have their dreams, only returning to the moon when they were damn good and ready to do so.

When midway through supper Usagi froze and dropped her fork, before leaving the table and running upstairs, Haruka knew it had finally hit home for her beloved. Nephrite and Jaedite were puzzled when she did so and wondered why Haruka hadn't gone after her. She replied. "Because I learned shortly after we met again in this life, when her tears are of the silent variety, to leave her the hell alone. She'll talk about it when she's damn good and ready." Nephrite leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. "But that doesn't explain what upset her Haruka. Maybe if you tell us, we can think up a solution. But start at the beginning of the struggles with a Chaos controlled Galaxia up to the events of today." Though she didn't understand why he wanted to know about that particular struggle again, and in detail, she told him. When she was done he was chuckling and she was getting pissed. "What the fuck is so funny Nephrite?"

"It's just the lot of you, including the princess were too close to the situation to see it for yourselves. You yourself said Chibi Chibi was Galaxias' star seed given human form. Galaxia **is** a full-blooded Lunarian royal! If she wasn't, the child would not have been known as Chibi Chibi Moon! Now remember the legend of Selene having fifty children. If I am right about Galaxias parentage, she would have once been known as Princess Galatea, the first born of Selene's fifty children! We have to somehow summon her back here. If she can hold the Ginzuishou without it harming her, it will be proof of her heritage!" Smiling wryly Haruka shook her head. "You just may be right. However, let's wait until tomorrow to do it. Usagi has been through enough for one day. Moreover, I have a feeling it is going to take all of us singing the summoning song to get her back here." Standing and moving away from the table she added. "Right now I am going to see if I can calm Usagi down." Haruka then went upstairs to their room.

When Haruka entered their room Usagi had been sitting in the window seat staring out at the distant horizon. But when she turned from closing and locking the door Usagi had stood and was facing the taller woman. "What would you do Haruka? What would you do if you were in my place?" Crossing the room and embracing her love the wind senshi replied. "Truthfully, I would restore the Moon Kingdom. Taking with me the social outcasts of the world. Offering them a life free of hatred, free of discrimination. I remember how it was when your mother was in charge. No one was discriminated against because of their color, their preferences, their gender, their weight, there were no homeless. The elderly were respected at all times, not cast aside because of it. I am not saying there were not any disagreements or crime, because that will happen anywhere, no matter what kind of life a person lives or creates for the people around them. It is just that we as a species were a lot more tolerant and respectful of those differences than most of us are now."

"We had a near perfect world. A world like no other. Until that power hunger bitch Metallia kidnapped Beryl and turned her against us. I think if we are ever to get back even a portion of what we had then, and not have the false peace of Crystal Tokyo, we need to go back to where we started. But only when you are damn good and ready to do so." Usagi sighed sadly. "But I have to be ready. Sometime within a year I have to be ready to either put the entire world to sleep, because my power as Cosmos has caused earth to go to war with itself, or ask you and the others to give up on their dreams." Haruka hooked a finger under her loves chin and lifted her face. "Before I tell you something, I would like to know what you want in your heart of hearts." Usagi replied. "If I could have my first home back without hurting you and the others, I would want that. But I'm only eighteen! I am not ready to be a queen!"

Haruka chuckled. "And that's coming from a girl who when she was sixteen, bluntly told me to mind my own fucking business, to stop poking my nose into her life. Kitten you are more ready than the rest of us. Now let me tell you how Nephrite came up with a way we all might be able to have our cake and eat it too." Haruka had truly been about to tell her love the possible good news, she truly had. However, when a soft hand slipped under her shirt and cupped then started to softly stroke an ultra-sensitive tit, those good intentions flew right out the damn window. They had made love several times in the past weeks, but this was the first time Usagi had acted as the aggressor, and Haruka was anxious to see what surprises were in store for her.

Though she was nervous about taking full control of their loving, Usagi was encouraged by the low moan of disappointment when she removed her hand and started to unbutton Haruka's shirt. Despite the intense pleasure she felt from the soft exploratory touches and kisses to her naked upper half. Haruka somehow managed to retain enough presence of mind to know Usagi's control was not complete. Not with them standing anyways. Backing them towards the bed Haruka levered them up onto and in the center of it, taking away the advantage her greater height gave. Harukas smirk that somehow managed to look both challenging and inviting at the same time remained in place, even as Usagi with glowing hands pushed the wind senshi's arms above her head. Magically binding her wrists to the headboard as surely as if the girl had used real handcuffs. Haruka didn't even get worried when blue eyes developed streaks of silver, showing that Usagi's princess form was partially in control.

Haruka really started tripping balls though when her love passed a glowing hand over her eyes, taking away her sight. While Haruka desperately tried to free her hands of the magical bonds, Usagi finished stripping her, then removed her own clothes. Stretching out Usagi covered her loves body with her own. While she started to lovingly manipulate a soft breast, Usagi whispered hotly into her loves ear, in a voice that was hers yet not. "Calm yourself my love, let yourself remember." Harukas body calmed and her struggles ceased as a memory from the past pushed aside the panic. The princess hadn't done this out of anger at her or even for the fun aspects of this kind of thing during sex, but to help her. Like the Saturnian, the Lunarians possessed the ability to heal. To heal her eyes properly though, the princess had to first completely blind her. Haruka had been about to thank her love for noticing she had been using her reading glasses more than usual as of late. However, when a warm mouth closed on a desire hardened nipple, her thought process was, effectively, short circuited. Time seem to have almost stopped in the darkness, heightening the tallest senshi's senses, making her even more sensitive to the slightest touch. When Usagi finally moved to the other breast, what few working brain cells Haruka had left, went on strike.

The lovers had been upstairs about forty minutes when Nephrite who had stayed behind to help with supper clean up, cursed when something crashed against the patio doors, breaking the glass. Knowing that the wind played a major part in any storm, and feeling uneasy, he muttered as he looked through the broken door. "Oh shit, not again." Seiya asked. "What's the big deal? It's just a storm." The general turned senshi replied. "Can't you feel what's wrong here? This isn't just any storm. Because of whatever Usagi is doing to Haruka, she's loosing control of her power. The last time this happened, Castle Selenity took some major damage." He grabbed Usagi's locket off the dining table and tossed it at Hotaru. "As her heir you can control this. Combine its power with your glaive and put a barrier around the islands." He then slapped open the communicator Usagi had given him. "Zoi transform now, and be outside the barrier when Saturn forms it. Neptune and I will be with you in a moment." The disembodied voice of the new Mercury laughed. "One step ahead of you, get here quick though. I need Neptune's help controlling these damn water spouts. Venus and Mars are helping, but there is only so much they can do until I can get control these damn things long enough to freeze them." The starlights transformed as well to help wherever they could.

When the two women showed themselves, some 90 minutes later, to get an after loving snack. Their hair looked like it had been through a wind tunnel, their planetary insignias were glowing brightly, and were wearing tank tops that did very little to conceal the countless love bites and scratches they both possessed. Usagi turned from grabbing a pint of rocky road from the freezer, only to swiftly turn back around. Haruka who had leaned down to get the turkey salad from the fridge heard Usagis' fierce whisper. "Haruka, **everybody** is here, and they looked pissed." Standing Haruka looked across the breakfast bar into the dining room, finding ten angry pairs of eyes looking back at them. Thanks to Harukas' quick reflexes, Usagi was saved from getting conked on the forehead by the locket Saturn had tossed at them.

"What the fuck?!" Haruka shouted. Making a slashing movement with her arm Saturn pointed towards the shattered glass door. "That's what the fuck Uranus! Thank Hades mother left that down here! Next time you two want to get your damn rocks off in whatever manner you just did. Kindly take it to what's left of Castle Miranda on Uranus! It is built to withstand uncontrolled bursts of your power! The Earth isn't!" In a hesitant manner both women walked around the breakfast bar. When they looked through the broken glass door both women's personalities seemed for a moment, to switch. Haruka giggled like a young girl and said, "Oopsy-daisy." While Usagi herself said, "Fuck a dead monkey and grab his balls, I am so glad mother isn't alive enough to beat the shit out of us for a second time." Showing the pluck and courage she had gained over the past couple months Usagi turned to face her friends.

"Though I know better than to magically bind the hands of a wind witch. I won't apologize for what I did. I knew if I warned Haruka what I planned on doing she would refuse to let me. The fun aspects of it, was just icing on an already very sweet cake. I talked to her optometrist yesterday. Did any of you know that in the two months that I have been here, that she's had the lenses in her reading glasses replaced twice? Each time the script was made stronger. Did **any **of you know? That knowing of her temperament, he's been trying to work up his courage to tell her something that would change her life forever. That he was lying, when he said the lab screwed up twice in their manufacture of the lenses! That because of a degenerative eye condition, inherited from her grandmother, she would have been completely blind before a year had even passed. Now thanks to what I did, that will never happen."

She then let her gaze fall on Star Maker. "I know you spoke the truth about why you wear glasses at times so I didn't bother with contacting your doctor. But there is someone else in this room that has been lying to us all about her health and ignoring her own physician." She then let her gaze fall on Neptune, and there was no mistaking the anger in Usagi's voice. "I have also spoken to your own doctor. Because of that conversation. I have taken the liberty of canceling all your obligations for the next three months. Because Monday, you **will **be going into surgery so you can have those heart valves replaced. I'll be damned, if I let your vanity over the scar open heart surgery creates, cost me the last living Neptarian!" Saturn was nervous of the sweet smile that settled on the lips of her parent. "And you. If you ever again throw something at me in anger. You'll find out you're never too old to have your mother pull you over her knee and take her hand to your ass!"

To indicate the subject was closed for her, Usagi plopped down onto the sofa and grabbed the remote before Haruka could. However, the subject wasn't closed for the six foot three blonde. Well aware of her cousin's vanity with certain issues she asked. "Michi there is no history of heart disease in either of our families, **in both lives**, so what the hell have you been doing to yourself?!" Haruka didn't wait for an answer. "Never-mind, I think I know." She then turned to the others. "While Michiru stays with Usagi and me. I want the rest of you to grab those canvas grocery bags from under the sink. Then go through this place top to bottom. Our room included, just so you know we aren't hiding anything. I don't care what form you find it in, properly labeled or not. Anything that's not obviously cosmetics, mouth-wash or toothpaste, I want brought down here." Jaedite bowed slightly. "Haruka, as fun as your little treasure hunt sounds, I would like to bow out and go home. I don't want to leave grandfather and Chad alone with Rei for longer than necessary." To show her agreement Haruka quipped. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

Thirty minutes later, most of the bags were mostly empty, containing only truly needed medicines. The bag from Michi's room however held the most surprises. Along with the cold medicines she preferred, were tea mixes, herbs and pills. All designed to either help maintain weight or create the loss of weight. Haruka exploded. "God Damn it Michi! These diet pills alone are enough to cause damage to the heart! They have that damn Fen Phen in them! Combined with this other shit this could prove lethal. This as we now know, came damn close to doing just that! Are you that damn vain about your weight that you would rather stay at a size four instead of being at a more healthy size seven! Fucking Christ on a crutch! Not even I am that neurotic about my weight!"

Going into the kitchen, she started dumping everything down the drain. "Turn over your senshi items to Kitten, including the Deep Aqua Mirror. As of now, you are on medical leave from the senshi. Once you recover from surgery, and gain the necessary weight. You **will be **going into counseling. I will be damned if I let your parents obsession with their weight poison you too. I would tell you to get their opinion, but gee, guess what. They're both dead! Killed by the same damn shit you were taking!" Haruka would have continued ranting at the other woman, if Michi hadn't suddenly become encased in a silver aura as the ghostly form of Queen Serenity formed beside her.

Though the queen had always been a kind and fair ruler. She demanded the shows of respect her title gave her. Unlike her daughter who had hated the formalities, in both lives. Haruka was the first to bend knee to her, placing her right fist over her heart. "My Queen, what stirs you from your eternal rest in the Elysian Fields?" Haruka dearly hoped it wasn't to give her and Usagi hell over what happened. The former queen chuckled lightly over the slight fear that graced the eyes of her favorite of her daughters' senshi. "Well it certainly isn't to give you and my daughter an ear-full, as there was a valid reason behind her actions this time. Now why don't you stand Princess Haruka, as it is not you I am here to give the devil to." The ghostly queen then turned to Michi. "It's you I am here to see. You are going to get a very brief history lesson on the senshi."

"As you know my kingdom has been gone a little over a thousand years. However, it was nearly ten thousand years ago the senshi were created in the first place. When more and more people started following the different religions of the time instead of the gods. Each god chose the strongest of their people to cultivate life on the planets in order to preserve their power. Choosing also the strongest of their daughters to act as queens and senshi. You serve King Neptune and you draw your power from him. Yet you have always thought the mere-people were just a myth. The first Queen and Senshi for Neptune was called Ariel. She was the youngest of his seven daughters. At 16 she was also the youngest of the Queens."

When the silver glow around Michi faded away she continued. "What I have just done is place an enchantment on you that will reinforce my daughters and Harukas' edict. I may be dead, but I still carry a great deal of power. It is a two pronged enchantment. Should you ever again place that garbage into your system, without prior approval from your cardiologist, your hair will turn red like Ariel's was. However, since modern technology allows you to change hair color, they will have an undeniable sign that you are messing with your health. Should you deliberately screw with your health again, you will revert to what your bloodline started as. You will become a mermaid, and will only return to human form when Neptune feels you have been punished long enough." What the queen said next had both Haruka and Usagi dropping their jaws in amazement. Because of not only how vulgar her wording was, as she had never spoken that way before. But because also of what she said. "And you, dear daughter. I suggest you marry Princess Haruka very soon. Otherwise, I just might ask Hades to grant me life once more. Then I will take her from you and show her what it's like to be truly fucked blind. I even agree with Kunzite, Queen Marissa, was a grade A bitch. I used to have daydreams about throwing her ass into a pool full of scarabs!" Without any fanfare, the former queen faded from the room.

Though she had, in a very polite way, just caught hell from Queen Serenity. Michiru couldn't stop the full-blown laughter that sprang from her lips. When Haruka started prancing about the room, and rubbing her arms, as if trying to wipe away something nasty. "Dear Kami, Sweet Mary, Jesus and Joseph! I don't know what's worse! Hearing Serenity swear, or hearing her confirm what I've suspected since she pinched my ass that one time!" After a spate of cursing in every language she knew including Lunarian and Uraniun, she added. "The only thing I liked hearing was that she agreed about mother. I wonder whatever happened to that stupid cunt. She disappeared when I was fifteen and I never saw her again." Harukas' frantic movements stopped when another ghostly form manifested. However this one was male. "Hi there pops. How is the afterlife?" The former King of Uranus chuckled. "No damn fun at all. No matter how much I drink, I can't get drunk." Hotaru hung her head and groaned. "Two visits in one night, what the hell is going on that caused Hades to let two of you slip past him." The former King laughed again. "Don't blame your grandfather Princess Hotaru. This time it is Charons fault. He's finally getting lucky with a sweet little succubus named Saroyan that he has been lusting after for the past couple hundred years. Now, to answer my daughters' question." The ghostly King turned again to his daughter. "To put it bluntly Haruka, I had your mother executed for treason. Not only did I catch her in bed with another man. I caught them planning on how to kill you and me to gain our power." He laid a ghostly hand to his daughters face. "In the grand scheme of things, my kingdom and I were expendable. But you Haruka, my only treasure, never were." As Serenity had done, he then faded from the room.

Acting in, yet out of character as well, Haruka started pacing about the room throwing another temper fit. "God damn sun of a slug eating bitch! Two visits from well loved and respected people in one night! Yet not once did either think to say, hey Haruka, we know you're happy with the B cup tits you wound up with in this life. Instead of the double D's you had in the Silver Millennium! But hey would you also like to have back the hip length midnight blue hair you used to be so proud of! No they didn't! Fuck! I'm going for a walk, so maybe I can forget neither one offered me what I've been wishing for, for the past five years!" Already well used to her lovers' uncertain temperament, only Usagi wasn't phased by the fact Haruka threw a fit over things not even remotely related to the things that had been going on the past few hours. Especially as the short hair was her own damn fault.

Giggling Usagi popped in a DVD before going into the kitchen where she began gathering up bags of chips and bottles of soda by the arm-full. **AFTER, **using her own personal magic, to fix the broken patio door. "Ignore her guys. She is just trying to forget, that if she stays on schedule, starting day after tomorrow, she won't be getting any for at-least a week. Now who wants to watch Resident Evil Retribution with me?" A **HUGE** fan of the Resident Evil series, Taiki was the first to stake out her favorite spot on the sofa while grabbing a bottle of pepsi. Only Kunzite, Zoi and Nephrite didn't stay to watch the movie as they wanted to finish setting up their new apartments. When it came to the scene where Alice escaped the interagation room a good portion of the women started studying the outfit she wore. They studied the range of movement the character had even though the majority of the outfit was comprised of leather.

Although she liked her current fuku, Seiya could admit if the senshi wore something similar to what the Alice character wore. They would have a greater amount of protection for their legs, arms, backs and chests. "Hey Setsuna, you have been a senshi for at-least half the time the senshi have even been in existence. What nimrod designed everyones fukus anyway?" Taking a sip of the mint tea, she preferred Setsuna replied. "Truthfully Seiya, I think it was Ares and Zeus. The damn perverts. The more skin a woman shows, the happier they are." Yaten quirked eyebrows when Usagi started giggling like a child gone mad. Her eyes narrowing, when she noticed Usagis' locket glowing. "What are you up to Usagi-chan?" Between giggle fits she replied. "I think for once I know where Seiya is going with her question. But let's wait to see how it looks on Haruka first. She should be home any minute now. And, she will be either very happy or tripping balls because she henshined without using her stick and is not wearing her usual fuku."

When the front door crashed open five minutes later, Usagi whispered. "Sailor teleport." When Uranus showed herself Usagi was gone and Seiya was on the floor rolling in laughter. "God damn it! I just henshined in front of about fifty people! Where the hell is she?!" Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes Seiya looked up at the woman who now had hip length midnight blue hair, and was wearing a navy blue copy of what Alice wore. "When you slammed the door she lit out of here like a rabbit running from a hound. How do you like the new outfit?" Uranus replied. "Love it. Now where is she?" Being a maker of stars Taiki was just as tightly connected to the senshi as Usagi was, so she knew exactly where her new leader was. "Standing guard outside her parents house. May I finish my movie without interruption now?"

When Uranus teleported into the tree outside the Tsukino home, silent tears was sliding down the face of Cosmos. "It's his birthday, and he's sick again. I couldn't not come." Uranus was puzzled. Whenever she had seen the boy he always seemed healthy. "What do you mean he's sick again?" Cosmos replied. "I didn't know he was sick until I got here. But for the past couple years he has been getting sick on and off with a strange fever and weakness that keeps him almost completely bedridden. They refuse to take him to the doctor for it, saying it's all in his head. They are wrong, I just know it." Remembering a college friend of hers that used to get this way Uranus asked. "Does he ever get sores in his mouth and have severe pain in his joints? Does his legs and hands ever swell like he has eaten too much salty foods?" When Cosmos nodded her head yes Uranus leapt onto the balcony.

"Come on Kitten, we are getting him out of here. He has Lupus Erythematosus. If he isn't started on the proper meds soon, it will kill him." Joining her love on the balcony Cosmos asked. "How do you know what's wrong?" Uranus replied. "A college friend of mine has it." They had just jimmied the window open and stepped into the room, when the door flew open and a light came on. Although they were wearing different outfits and hair-styles, the older couple recognized two of Japan's heroes. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Moon was our son in danger. Uranus was too pissed to reply. She just picked the fevered pre-teen up into her arms. It was a pissed off Cosmos who spoke. "Yes he was in danger, but not from a monster. We are taking my brother out of this hell-hole. Tell him goodbye, because this is the last you assholes will ever see of him."

It may have been Uranus and Cosmos that leapt out the window, but it was Haruka and Usagi that laid the boy on a hospital bed. After hearing about the boys' condition and examining him the doctor said. "It is Lupis I'm afraid. But I should warn you Miss Tsukino, that until we get his medications in the correct combination he might get worse before he gets better." Usagi replied. "That's fine, as long as he gets better. But you need to call the police. My fiance and I had to kidnap him to get him here." Thankfully it was Andrew's father Matoki that had shown up to question them. Bringing with him his wife, who was a child services advocate. After hearing the women confess to the crime they had committed the man who's hair was more grey than blonde sighed.

"You two do realize, if his life hadn't been at stake I would be forced to arrest the both of you. Thankfully his health concerns lands this into Keisha's jurisdiction and out of mine." Andrew's mother was thoughtfull for a moment. "Because they had Usagi's adoption overturned, I can't have the judge award her emergency temporary custody. But, I can have it given to Haruka, as she is already an adoptive mother and licensed for emergency foster care. This would still put him in Usagi's care so to speak. Things could still get ugly with them though, so if you guys plan to marry anytime soon, I suggest you move up those plans to better your chances of keeping him permanently." Haruka smirked. "We'll be married by this time tomorrow." The elder Furahata male asked. "How will that be possible? When there is a three day waiting period from license to marriage here." Keeping her smirk firmly in place Haruka replied. "Thanks to my mother I enjoy duel citizenship with America; there is no waiting period in Vegas."

Back at the mansion the credits were rolling when Taiki suddenly groaned. "What the hell are they doing now in Vegas of all places?" Setsuna smirked. "Probably getting married. As there is no waiting period there. Cosmos is starting her new kingdom off right by bringing her brother into the fold. He is very sick, and this is the only way to ensure he stays a part of Usagi's life." Hotaru muttered. "For the short amount of time he has left anyway." Setsuna leaned forward in her chair. "What does Saturn know that I don't hime-chan?" The girl replied. "His medical condition has been ignored for too long. He will get stabilized and even get better. But he still won't live to see thirty." None of them had to be told that this was something that needed to be kept from their ruler.

Usagis' head was swimming from all the information that it had assimilated the past several hours. The most important as far as she was concerned though was how close she had come to loosing her brother forever. It wasn't until they had been married by a Cher impersonater and headed toward an unknown destination in a rented car did Usagi think to ask. "Haruka are you sure this is something you wanted to do? It's not too late you know. We don't have to turn in these papers at the court house." Thanking God for automatic transmissions Haruka took a hand from the steering wheel pulling Usagi's hand into hers. "Kitten, I love you, make no mistake about that. Would I have been happier if we had married on our own timetable, sure? But I don't regret this. Please never think otherwise." Haruka took them to a quiet but decent hotel off the main strip, away from the glitz and false glamour that attracted the gambling community. When they were in bed with not even their panties between them, exhaustion claimed the young women before they could do much more than give the other a tender and loving kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumplings (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**The Present Prt. 4**

When the two young women showed themselves the next day at the concert hall, they looked well rested and ready to pour their energy into summoning the Kibou no Hikari. Seiya being the person she was couldn't resist commenting. "It's about damn time you two showed up. The concert starts in twenty minutes. Did you have fun getting married by an Elvis impersonater?" Standing in front of a mirror working her hair into a French braid Haruka replied. "It was a Cher impersonater, and we had a blast." Haruka then pushed the other woman out of the dressing room. "Now out. I need to change clothes. I refuse to go on stage wearing yesterday's slacks." As they took their places on stage several minutes later and began to sing, since even her senses had a range limit. Taiki prayed the stars quickly carried their message to the golden senshi.

In the vast reaches of space about four galaxies away. The golden senshi and her two best friends were crying softly as literally ninety thousand star seeds floated around them. The home planets of the two queens had been desolate far too long for even Galaxia to restore. As they had been the first to fall all those centuries ago. "Crow, Siren, I am so sorry. This is my entire fault." Crow laid a hand to her arm. "Galaxia-sama, this is the fault of Chaos, not you." Removing her head-piece, letting her long locks spill free she replied. "Yes it is Lead Crow. If I had sought the help of Queen Selenity in the first place, instead of sealing Chaos within my body, none of this would have happened." Siren refused to let her friend castigate herself further. "Galaxia-sama. The Lunarian Queen had just given birth; and had her own problems at the time. You know this. It was only natural for you to try to solve this one on your own. I don't blame you, and neither would my people if they had a form and could speak."

Both women wondered what was wrong when their friend went stiff as a board and started cursing. "Fuck! Shit a brick, lick my ass and call me granny. Cosmos is active. That is going to mean big trouble for the Earth, and soon." Faster than the speed of light, the three women started streaking once again toward Earth. Each of them wondering what could possibly have happened to cause Sailor Cosmos to come out and play. Though none of the three had their full memories from before, they still knew it was a very bad idea for her to go active while on Earth. Although only a few minutes had passed for them, a night and half a day had gone by for the Earth when the three women stopped on the moon itself. When she knelt and slammed the tip of her sword into the ground both women questioned. "Galaxia-sama?" She replied. "Because she is connected body and soul to this place, the moon itself can tell me what happened." She then closed her eyes.

"It seems she had no choice. The inner guardians betrayed her to the point she was forced to take away their blessings and give them to others. There is also something about myself and the Ginzuishou, but the moon is afraid to hope, the why, it won't say." Standing she re-sheathed her weapon. "Put your game faces on ladies. They sense us, they'll be here soon." Less than two minutes later when the three started to go to one knee out of respect, Sailor Uranus said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you wish for your heads to be bashed in that is." Since they couldn't bend knee the women did the alternative of stepping back two paces. "Why was I summoned, and what does the Ginzuishou have to do with it." Removing the crystal from its housing Cosmos replied. "Please take hold of this. Only if you can hold it without coming to harm can I answer. If you can, I have something very important to ask you."

Though she knew from first hand experience just what this crystal could do on its own. Galaxia still trusted the girl who saved her from Chaos. For just a moment when she first took into her hand its warmth seemed almost unbearable. Then something wondrous happened. While leaving behind a golden tiara on her forehead, the headdress shattered letting her locks spill free, and her fuku was replaced by a silver tinted green strap-less dress. Cosmos asked softly. "Can you tell me who you are?" She replied. "I am Sailor Galaxia, and Princess Galatea. First born child of the Moon Goddess Selene." She then released the jewel so it could return to its mistress. "The Ginzuishou has shown me why you have need of me. I will accept the power of Cosmos, but there will be conditions to my doing so."

"They are?"

"One, I wish never to be known as Sailor Cosmos Queen of the Stars. Nor do I wish to remain known as Sailor Galaxia. I wish to be known by what mother called me when I started my journey. The Kibou no Hikari, Guardian of the Galactic Cauldron. Like it or not, only you have earned the right to be ruler of the Moon and stars. Two, even with the power of Cosmos, my friends kingdoms have been desolate far too long to be restored. But the nine kingdoms of the alliance **can** be restored. I would like for you to allow my friends and I to do so. Then let them and their people be your first refuges, caring for your homes until you are ready to return." To show she was accepting the other woman's terms, Usagi/Cosmos placed her right hand palm up under the still free floating crystal. The Lunarians way of showing she was surrendering a portion of her power to another.

When Galatea was garbed as Cosmos, and Usagi once again was Eternal Sailor Moon, she looked past her friend, to the ruins of the kingdom the moons natural magic, kept hid from outsiders. As much as she wanted the return of her true home, Moon said. "A mass exodus will cause untold panic on Earth. Start with Pluto. When finished, find any Plutonian reincarnates or their descendents. Offer them a chance to return to their original home. Bring back any who wish to return. Make sure you forever wipe the memories of those who do not wish to do so. We can't have them remembering our offer and spreading the panic we wish to avoid. Once you are sure all that can be done for Pluto has been done, move on to Saturn and so forth. Following the same rules as for Pluto. Saving the Moon for last."

Moon then placed her right hand over her heart. "I am fully aware doing it like this will take several years. But I know in my heart when you are finished, I will be truly ready to return to my home. But there is one other thing you should know. My senshi will remain on the moon with me. It is their daughters who will take over the rule of the other planets. I have given up so much in life. I think it only fair that I never be parted from them again." The Kibou no Hikari nodded her head. "I feel that to be more than fair." Then she bowed slightly. "If that is all for now, My Queen, my friends and I have a mission to begin." For the longest time Uranus and Moon stared at the devastation a Metallia controlled Beryl had left behind. They didn't blame the Earth Queen. The one they blamed was her kidnapper, Queen Metalia. Unaware their friends had left them alone, with the exception of Pluto; Uranus took Moons hand into her own. "Let's go see what, if anything, can be salvaged Koneko."

Slowly they walked past many things. Destroyed columns, the Royal Fountains where water sprites used to play. The royal gardens, absent now of flowers. The chapels where weddings and funerals were held. However, what put a lump in their throats and caused tears to threaten was the armor that no longer even contained the bodies of fallen soldiers. What did surprise them about the palace itself, that while the main sections had been destroyed, the living quarters as well as the burial crypts a short distance from the castle, were still intact. So were many of their personal belongings. Taking one of her few ball gowns, that she had actually liked, from its place, Uranus murmured. "I don't understand. Why, why is this still intact when the armor holds not even their bones?" Keeping her voice barely above a whisper, out of respect for her fallen comrades, Pluto replied. "The moons natural magic is what protects what remains. While the dead and dying, willingly gave up everything they were to aid Her Majesties final push for freedom. When you are done gathering what you wish to take back with you. We will see if because of their sacrifice, if Queen Serenity's body still remains within the observation tower."

Spurred on by the hope they might actually get to properly entomb the greatest of the Lunarian Queens, Uranus and Moon quickly gathered the things they wished to take to Earth. After laying the few things they wanted at the top of what remained of the Palace steps, they once again entered it and made their way to the observation tower. They were midway up the 325 steps that lead to the upper floor of the tower when Moon suddenly stopped and turned. "Pluto. The one time mothers' spirit was able to call us to the moon, she showed us those final days. She died in the main courtyard. How would her body have gotten here, of all places?" Pluto shook her head. "It is not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't. There is a ten hour frame of time after the fall of the kingdom that has been shielded from even my eyes. I don't know who or what could have moved her here. The only thing I've ever been allowed to know is that if this day ever came, you were to look for her here."

When they neared the final few steps they became aware of two things. One, that even Pluto had left them, and that a hush had fallen on the area. A hush more felt than heard. A hush that signaled they was about to enter the holiest of all places. Not a church as some would think, but, a well loved and tended grave sight. They were so focused on what was in the absolute center of the room when they entered; they didn't notice the shimmering time vortex on the other side of the room. In the absolute center on a white dais, was the body of Queen Serenity, encased in a coffin of silver quartz. Furthermore, four to each side of her, were dais in the planetary colors of the senshi. Of the nine dais, only one did not yet contain the body of a senshi. The dais for Pluto.

They crossed to the Pluto dais, curious to see which name would be inscribed on the name plate. As they knew it couldn't possibly Setsuna's, as she was not just the guardian of time, but its goddess as well. Chronos having committed Seppuku, so that his granddaughter could have full access to the power that was her birthright. Uranus had serious doubts that Queen Susan's name would be the one inscribed, as Queen Susan, Setsuna's own mother, had died more than two thousand years before Queen Serenity had even been born. Setsuna had actually been the one to catch Serenity as she exited Queen Selenity's body. They became aware of the vortex just as they were about to look at the name plate. But only because its color changed, indicating someone was about to step through it. Hearing voices, Uranus quickly pulled Moon to a darkened area of the room where they could remain hidden yet still hear and see everything.

Two young women, each of equal height to Haruka, stepped through, each holding up their end of a quartz casket. The first girl, a near perfect carbon of Haruka in looks, had short boy-cut dark blue hair with eyes bluer than even the sky. And was wearing of all things, the fuku for the Royal house of the Moon. While the other girl had hip length silver hair, blue green eyes, was a near perfect copy of Usagi, and was wearing the fuku for Uranus. The first girl was cursing a blue streak. "God damn, son of a rock eating bitch shit. This is the heaviest one yet. What nimrod thought up this plan again?" Helping her two years younger sister properly set the quartz coffin in place the long haired girl chuckled. "If the parental units could hear you now Serena, mother would be silently applauding your vocabulary, while mom hunted down a bar a soap to wash out your mouth. And, the nimrod, that would be you."

"Bite me, Amara." Amara flicked the end of her sisters' nose with a fingernail. "Now, now Kitten, I have told you before not to make such suggestive comments. Especially since, you are not my type. Now, Samantha, if she had said it, I would have bitten her any time and anywhere. And as much as she wanted me too." Serena snorted. "Look at you trying to give me advice. You are the one that needs to stop flirting with and pinching the butt of any pretty woman in touching distance. Especially if you want Aunt Seiya and Zoiycite to believe you're sincere in your desire to marry their daughter." The younger Uranus looked offended. "I will have you know my ass pinching, and sleeping around days ended three months ago when Sam finally told me she loved me." Serena's and Amara's next comments had Uranus and Moon face faulting on the floor, bringing them out of hiding. "That's good. However, I am warning you now Amara, if you ever deliberately do anything to break my best friends heart. I will shove a lit stick of dynamite up your twat before sewing it shut with a pickaxe!" Amara half growled and half snorted. "At least **I am not the one fucking a man! **How fucking gross is that!"

Serena was the first to say something when the younger versions of her two mothers stood. "Oh fuck a duck and grab a nut, we're sunk." While Amara stood perfectly calm and still, Serena bent her knees as if getting ready to run. Knowing how chicken hearted her younger sister could be when caught cursing, Amara grabbed an arm before she could even move. Standing Usagi/Moon laughed. "Don't worry; you won't get in trouble this time. As it is clear even to me, we were not supposed to trip over each other. But I do have to ask, why do this and why place Chronos on the dais and not Queen Susan." Amara replied for her still stunned sister. "They had so much hope for your lives on Earth. Serena and I felt it only right, they should rest in a place, where if they still lived, they could see the Earth whenever they wanted. As far as the Pluto thing goes, we felt it only right that Chronos rest at her side, since Queen Susan hadn't been grandmothers senshi and he had given up his life for aunt Pluto's and the kingdoms sake."

Now it was Haruka's turn to question the girls. "I don't want to know when you girls were born, since that would ruin the surprise. However, how did you manage to do all this while keeping Setsuna mostly in the dark, as it would require more than a little time traveling for the two of you." Amara smirked. "We had help from Astrid and Helen. And no, I will not tell you which one belongs to Setsuna-sama and which one belongs to Hotaru." Serena had already stepped back through the gate when Amara winked at her parents. "In about sixteen years, you're going to come home and find Serena trying to clean your favorite sofa with bleach. Please do not be too hard on her for ruining it mother, as it will be my fault for having puked all over it. And no, I won't say what I did to cause her to try." With a cheeky salute to her parents' younger selves, Amara jumped back through the gate. Haruka groaned when the vortex closed. "Koneko-chan we better start hiding the key to the wine cabinet, because I have a feeling that girl gets a little too happy with its contents one night not so far down the road." Usagi just laughed at her mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dearly wish Sailor Moon was mine. But Sadly it is not. Just This Story is.

Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi

Taiki/Setsuna

Yaten/Hotaru

Seiya/Zoiycite

Beryl/Helios (As Siblings)

Luna/Artemis

Phobos/Deimos (As Siblings)

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Translations:

Koneko-chan = Kitten

Fuku = Sailor Suit

Ginzuishou = Silver Crystal

Odango's = Dumplings (Usagi's hair-style)

Pegicorn = Magical creature resulting from a unicorn &amp; pegasus mating. Or in the case of Helios, Magical Shape-shifting gift bestowed upon a virgin male gaurdian by the gods.

Mugen Gakuen = Infinity Academy

Minna = Everyone

Gender Morph = Magical ability to take the fully functioning form of the opposite sex

Pink Taco = Slang for female genitals

Tsuki no Hime = Princess of the Moon

Seppuku (Hara Kiri) = Ritual Suicide

**A PLACE TO CALL HOME**

**25 years later; Neo Crystal Tokyo**

When the vortex closed behind the girls, they were met by a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. He had hip length chestnut hair; stormy grey eyes, multiple piercings in both ears, his left eyebrow was pierced and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a cape and top hat. Removing the demi-mask and top hat, he said. "Serena looks guilty as hell about something, and you Amara, you look like a cat at a canary picnic. This tells me they caught you guys. Now the real question is how much did you tell them?" Letting her senshi form go Amara replied. "I promise, they only thing they figured out was that we were their kids. They do not know that thanks to the Ginzuishou, mother is already pregnant for me. They do not even know yet that once the New Moon Kingdom is revealed there will not be a panic like mom fears. That the Earth is just thankful its outcasts at last have a place to call home. Nor do they know yet that Beryl names you as her replacement and that the leaders of this planet have named you its one true king."

Thinking of those early days as a senshi knight, the king of Earth laughed. "Damn I wish you girls had been old enough at the time to remember it. Haruka looked like she didn't know whether to shit gold bricks over it, or celebrate the fact I managed to get off drugs and turn my life around." He then proffered both arms to the girls. "Now that our vacation from royal duties has officially started, where would you girls like to go?" Taking one arm Serena replied. "Uncle Skye, you have been promising to take me to Walt Disney World in Florida since I was a kid. I think it is about damn time you did it." Laughing, the Earths King teleported himself and his nieces, to their chosen vacation spot.

**The End**


End file.
